The perfect guy or maybe not.....
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: L/J fic. There is the first Yule Ball going on at Hogwarts. James finally had courage to ask Lily to go when a mysterious new guy showed up at Hogwarts and beats him to it. This guy is out to win more then Lily's heart. He is out for murder.....
1. Default Chapter Title

The prefect guy or maybe not....  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are based on the works written by Joanne Kathleen Rowling. The story and ideas put into this story belong to me and my brain. NO! You can't have my brain!!  
  
A/N: This is about the first Yule Ball ever held at Hogwarts and it was Lily and James' 4th year. Someone mysterious shows up and pops James' hope to tell Lily how he feels about her. The new person is out to win more then Lily's heart. He is out for murder.  
  
James saw everyone gathering around the battered old message board. He went trying to fit in to see it when Sirius came over and sat on a fluffy scarlet chair by the fire.  
  
"Sirius, what's going on with everyone by the message board?"  
  
"Blimey? You haven't heard?" said Sirius with much surprise in his voice.  
  
"No, What did I miss?"  
  
"James I can't believe that girls haven't started asking you yet!"  
  
"Asking me what?" asked James curiously.  
  
"They having a Yule Ball for fourth year and above on Christmas eve." said Sirius like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Really? That's really good to hear!" said James glimcing over to Lily Evans.  
  
Sirius looked at the direction James was staring and saw Lily. He looked at James and started cracking up. James turned red in the face.   
  
"James, you want to go with Lily Evans?" said Sirius after taking a breath from laughing his head off.  
  
James didn't answer but kept staring at Lily's beautiful face. He had fallen in love with Lily since the first time he saw at the sorting ceremony. Her red hair that fell a bit off her butt and her eyes were green and beautiful to behold. Maybe it was love, maybe it was his hormones kicking in, but he knew he wanted to be with Lily Evans for the rest of his life. He just needed the guts to ask her to the Yule Ball.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily entered the common room after a tough advanced Transfiguration class. Her usually clean red hair was stringy and red mixed some sort puss from the liver eating beetle she was trying to transfigure. She sat with her best friends, Maggie Lean and Lotty O'Toole. Charlotte ran to the message board where everyone seemed to be gathered. She came back with a grin on her face.   
  
"Guess what!?!" she said rather excitedly.  
  
"What?" said Lily and Maggie together.  
  
"There is going to be a Yule Ball on Christmas eve!" Lotty said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Oh my G-d! Who do you want to go with Lotty?" said Maggie who was jumping up and down.  
  
"I want to go with Sirius Black! He is such a cutie!" said Lotty.  
  
"No sorry he is my guy! Who do you want to go with Lil?" asked Maggie with much intrest.  
  
Lily strugged.  
  
"I don't know really. None of the guys here I like."  
  
"Lily come on! You are the prettiest of all the fourth years! I am surprised guys aren't lining up to go with you." said Lotty with envy in her voice.  
  
"I bet I know who wants to go with you considering he is staring at you right now!" said Maggie.  
  
"Who?" asked Lily looking around to see who was staring at her.  
  
"James Potter!" the two girls chorused.  
  
Lily looked at them with hate in her eyes.  
  
"That showoff? I wouldn't want to go with him! Look girls are lining up to be with him!" said Lily pointing to all the girls asking James to go with them.  
  
"Lily! He is staring at you! He wants to go with you! I would die at the chance to go with James Potter!" said Lotty.  
  
"You two have no life!" said Lily before going to her dorm.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, James finally convinced himself to ask Lily to go with him. By the time he made to the Great Hall for breakfast, he stopped Lily talking to another guy about their age. He walked over to them with a pretend nice guy smile on his face.  
  
"Good Morning Lily," he said with fake brightness.  
  
Lily smiled while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Good morning James. Luke, This is James Potter, captian of the Gryfinndor Quidditch team. James, this is Luke Johnson, a new student at Hogwarts. He is a gryffindor as well."  
  
Luke held out his hand to shake James'. James took it and Luke grinned as he wrapped his arm around Lily.  
  
"James! Luke just asked me to the Yule Ball! Can you believe it?" said Lily with much excitement in her voice.  
  
James felt a big balloon pop in his stomach. He smiled fakely.  
  
"Yeah. It's great." said James before walking off.  
  
James walked into the entrance hall and looked up into space."Why did Luke get Lily? Just because he is new and handsome and stuff doesn't mean he needed to get her...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily told Lotty and Maggie about Luke in Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts. Both Lotty and Maggie envied Lily.   
  
"I can't believe you got that new guy Luke! He is so cute!" whispered Lotty.  
  
"Did you see his eyes? They are this pale blue and so manly!" said Maggie in a whisper.  
  
"Miss Lean and Miss O'Toole is there something you would like to share with the class?" said Professer Shahs.  
  
Both girls nodded no and remained silent for the rest of the class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening, James couldn't really do anything but think about how much he loved Lily and how much he hated Luke. James didn't go to dinner but straight to the common room just to think. James had many questions about Luke. Where had he come from? Did he only want to be with Lily? Why did Hogwarts let him into the school in the middle of the year? James only pondered these questions until the rest of the Gryffindor house came in. There he motioned for Remus, Sirius, and Peter to follow him. They walked up to the 4th year boys dorm and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Guys, I have a weird feeling about this new guy Luke." said James.  
  
"James. Maybe you are just pissed at him for going with Lily to the ball!" suggested Remus.  
  
James shook his head.  
  
"That's not it. Why would hogwarts let in a student a 5th year in fact at the beggining of the year?"  
  
"Maybe he was super smart and was too gifted for any other school!" said Peter in his usually squeaky voice.  
  
"No Peter otherwise James and I would be in 7th years if Hogwarts ran like that!" said Sirius.  
  
"Guys There is just something that is not right about Luke. I am going to bed." said James.  
  
The rest of the gang went back in the common room leaving James to think about his thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily got into her dressing gown and looked in the mirror. She imagined her dancing with Luke very gracefully. She also imagined James falling all over himself. That made Lily crack up. Lily tried on his dress robes. They were a pretty silver silk and went perfectly with Lily's hair. With out realizing it, Lily laid down and fell asleep in her robes dreaming about the Yule Ball.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A room was dimly lit. a shadowy figure was moving around. Traces of a boy's voice could be heard. It was whispering to another voice.  
  
"My lord, Thank you for picking me to go this mission."  
  
A high voice came in.  
  
"Luke. I trust you are in my service and you are faithful enough to bring the Potter boy to me."  
  
"That won't be a problem......"  
  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this first section. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! This story took me an hour and an half to do. I will post the second part tommorrow but start it tonight! Hope you keep reading!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Perfect Guy or maybe not.... Part II  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. The story belongs of course to me and my brain. NO! You can't have my brain!!  
  
A/N: Due to the amounting response for a second part, well HERE IT IS! Let's put it this way, You'll know at the end if love is worth some sacirfices.  
  
Lily woke up on Christmas eve all bubbly and excited. She woke up Maggie and Lotty.  
  
"Guys wake up! It's Christmas eve!"  
  
"Lily, It's not until tonight. Be quiet and let me sleep in peace." mumbled Maggie buring her face into her pillow.  
  
Lily couldn't wake Lotty. Really she didn't want to considering Lotty had drooled over her blankets.  
  
Without another word, Lily got dressed and opened the shades. It had snowed the night before and it was certainly a white Chirstmas. Lily went to pick up her brush when she found a note. She picked it up and it read:  
  
Lily~  
Meet me by the Lake this morning at 11:00am.  
~James  
  
Lily looked at the note. "James is just mad because Luke got me and not him. Oh well might as well go and see what this rubbish was about." she thought to herself. Lily put the note in her cloak and began to get ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James looked at her watch. "11:05. Where is She?" he asked himself. Finally about 15 minutes later, he saw Lily make her way to the lake.  
  
"James, now tell me what this was about!" said Lily rather annoyed.  
  
"Lily, I have been thinking about Luke. I mean why did he just show up now? Why did he choose you above any girl?"  
  
Lily shot a very angry look at James.  
  
"Are you implying I am not worthy enough to have him a date?" said Lily practically yelling.  
  
"No-no- that's not what I meant-" started James, but Lily's yelling overpowered his talking.  
  
"STUPID IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU STUPID SELFISH QUIDDITCH PLAYER! JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ME AGAIN!"   
  
Lily looked one more look at James and ran off. James punched his head and looked into the lake. "Good job James. You really did it this time!" he said to himself. He started to pray that his suspisions about Luke were not true.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily steamed into the common room and saw Maggie and Lotty siting by the fire. She ran to them and sat down with her arms crossed.  
  
"Lil? You ok?" asked Maggie.  
  
"No not really. I hate James Potter! Stupid Slimy git!"  
  
"What did he do?" asked Lotty with some intrest.  
  
"He said that I wasn't pretty to go with Luke to the Ball!"  
  
"He is jealous! He is mad he can't get the prettiest girl in the fourth years." Maggie suggested.  
  
"The thing was he said something about Luke being evil."  
  
"Lil don't worry. Luke is a sweetie. James is just mad he didn't get you." Lotty said putting her arms around Lily and Maggie.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"You are proberably right. Come on! Let's go start getting ready..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James started to get ready for the ball. He looked into the mirror. Facing him was a tall boy with black untidy hair and brown eyes. His dress robes with a dark navy blue and James held his arm as if he was going to be dancing. "There," he thought, "Perfect." James was not going go to the ball until Lily's best friend Lotty asked him to go. Reluctant, he said yes. James took one more look in the mirror and made his way down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily put on her dress robes. She looked in the mirror. Her red hair and dazzling green eyes made the dress robes come out. As Lily started to curl her hair, Lotty came in with Maggie, both giggling. Lotty looked beautiful with her long, blond hair in curls and she was wearing blue silk dress robes. Maggie looked nice as well with her short black hair conditioned and she was wearing pink dress robes.  
  
"You guys look really nice!" said Lily who was puting on her earrings.  
  
"Thanks! I can't believe I am going with James Potter!" exclaimed Lotty.  
  
Lily dropped her earrings.  
  
"Lotty! You going with him!"  
  
"Yah, I don't care what you think of him. I like him!" said Lotty angrilly.  
  
"Some friend you are! Going with the enemy." exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Come Maggie, let's go!" said Lotty.  
  
Lotty shot an sharp look before storming off with Maggie.  
  
Lily sat on her bed when there was a knock at the door. Lily looked up and saw it was Luke. She smiled as he came over and sat down.  
  
"Ready?" asked Luke.  
  
Lily nodded and Luke held her hand and escoted her to the ball.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James waited at the entrance hall until he spotted Lotty. She looked great but not as great Lily looked with Luke. He tried to ignore them as He escoted Lotty to dance. The Shaka sisters were playing a slow dance and how James longed to be dancing with Lily. The ball seemed to go on forever and finally Professer Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"It is time to annouce the king and Queen of the ball as well as the prince and princess."  
  
Professer Lunar, the divination teacher gave him the evelope.  
  
"The prince and princess are Maggie Lean and Sirius Black!"  
  
James cracked up as Sirius blushed and got crowned. Maggie was in tears after being crowned.  
  
"Our King and Queen didn't come together but everyone voted them most likely to end up together. Our king is JAMMEEESSS POOOTTTEEER!"  
  
James looked around. "Me?" he thought to himself. He finally came up and was crowned.  
  
"Our queen is LLLLLIIIILLLYYY EEEVVAANNS!"  
  
James' heart skipped a beat as he watched Lily be crowned. A slow song started the king and queen started the sweetheart dance.  
  
"Hey still hate me Lil?"  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
"Not really."  
  
They smiled at each other. At that moment a boy came down on a vine and grabbed Lily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily couldn't breathe. The grip around her neck was so tight. She finally saw where she was. They were on top of the Great Hall. The boy was Luke.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" he boomed over the crowd.  
  
Lily could barely hear James.  
  
"What is it Luke? Let go of Lily!"  
  
"THE ONLY WAY I LET HER GO IS IF YOU COME WITH ME TO MEET YOUR FATE!"  
  
Lily started to pray. "No James. No please!" she thought, he eyes rolling in tears.  
  
"I will go if you let go of Lily!"  
  
Lily could feel Luke throw her down. Luckilly, Dumbledore slowed her down. Lily hit the floor gasping for air. She tried to talk to Lotty.  
  
"Lo-tty where- is- James?"  
  
"He is gone without a trace......"  
  
A/N: I love this chapter! Please R/R! took me 2 hours to write!! Thanks!! 


	3. Default Chapter

The Perfect Guy or maybe not.....Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are based on the stories written by Joanne Kathleen Rowling. The idea and story content belongs to me and my brain. NO! You can't have my brain!!  
  
A/N: This has been my best fanifc besides a Halloween night to remember. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this. Thank you and please R/R!!  
  
James hit the ground with a thud. He looked around to see where he was. He didn't reconize the place and when he tried to get up he couldn't. A voice that was so cold filled his ears.  
  
"James Potter, heir of Gryffindor welcome. You look just like your father when he was 14."  
  
James looked up. Lord Voldemort was staring him right in the face.  
  
"I knew if I captured that mudblood girl you have so fond of you would come easily to save her."  
  
James looked at him. A rush of hate filled him like never before.   
  
"Don't you hurt Lily!" he said with the strength he had.  
  
"Oh, so you do care about the mudblood. Just like Luke said."  
  
James looked over at Voldemort and saw Luke smiling evily.  
  
"I knew it. You were so cold Luke, so uncaring." James said looking at Luke with anger.  
  
"Yes, well anything to be respected in my lord's name." Luke said peering out of the shadows.  
  
James finally stood up and held him self proud.  
  
"What do you want with me Voldemort?" he asked.  
  
"I want the last remaining Godric Gryffindor heir to join my side."  
  
"Never." spat James in disgust.  
  
"Well then, I will do two things for you. First prize, when you get married to Lily Evans, you will have a baby boy. On second halloween, you and him will die! I will finish off the heir forever! Now Luke will torture you!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily found herself in the hospital wing with Maggie and Lotty by her side. Dumbledore was at the foot of her bed speaking with Professor Mcgonagall. He saw Lily had woken.  
  
"Lily are you alright?"  
  
"I am not worried me I am worried about James. Is he alright?"  
  
Dumbledore looked grave.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Is there any chance he could be alive?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes tearing.  
  
"Very slim."  
  
Lily couldn't take it. She burst into tears. James might be dead and it was all her fault. Maggie and Lotty hugged her and prayed for a miracle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James raised his wand but Luke hit him first with the Crucitus curse. James feel to the ground feeling like hot knives were piercing his skin. He finally was able to stand up but he could feel himself shaking. He raised his wand quickly.  
  
"Tanagala!"  
  
Luke's legs started tap dancing. Luke was still able to shoot a spell.  
  
"Imperious!"  
  
James felt his mind go all fuzzy. a whispering came,  
  
"Kill Lily Evans."  
  
James tried to fight it but wasn't able.   
  
"Kill Lily Evans."  
  
James fell over and twitched all over. He could hear Luke's voice.  
  
"Torturing the Gryffindor heir is fun. You are suppose to be noble. Right...."  
  
James stood up and swayed. Before he could think, Luke hit him with the Shock Spell. James started shaking and whirling.  
  
"The heir may die, then Lily won't have to lose a son or a husband."  
  
James couldn't think. Then when he was ready to faint,, he heard a friendly voice in his ear. He looked and beside him was Lily. She looked solid.  
  
"James, I can only be here a minute. Dumbledore didn't make this potion strong. Use a spell only a true heir of Gryffindor could use. It is called the Gryffindor call. Just...."  
  
Lily faded off and James was left alone to fight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professer! I couldn't keep the connection! James is ok, but barely."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her  
  
"Didn't James mention anything about a curse?"  
  
Lily thought a second.  
  
"No. He didn't say anything."  
  
Dumbledore flipped through some pages off a book and stopped.  
  
"The only thing that prevented you from talking to James had to have been a curse Voldemort had set on him."  
  
Lily looked horrified. She pulled the sheets over her head and cried silently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James couldn't take the pain. He just hoped any second he would keel over and die. Then something went off in his brain. A spell. A spell his father had used once when the house was under an attack...  
  
"Hogwartus!" he yelled.  
  
James whirled and twirled. He felt sick to his stomach and finally blacked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was awoken by Maggie shaking her.  
  
"Lily wake up! James he is ok!!"  
  
Lily jumped up.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Maggie pointed to a bed with a curtain around it. Lily ran to it and opened the curtain. James was there but badly hurt. He had many cuts on his face and appeared to sleeping. Madam Pompery was standing there. Lily looked at her.  
  
"Is he just sleeping?" she asked.  
  
Madam Pompery nodded.  
  
"Yes, he is very brave you know. Facing you-know-who like that."  
  
Lily's tears dripped on James' face. She felt a hand squeeze. James' eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. James only smiled. Lily threw her arms around him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James hugged Lily tightly.  
  
"Lily I need to tell you something..."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded.  
  
"Voldemort put a curse on me and said we were to be married and I and our son would be killed our son's second Halloween."  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry. I am just glad you are alive."  
  
James hugged Lily and felt he was finally ok.  
  
  
A/N: This is my all time favourite series. PLEASE R/R!!!  



End file.
